


Perfect Date

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: This came from a writing challenge I did for thoughtsofdarc on Tumblr. The prompt was “What is your perfect date?” And of course, I thought of the scene from Miss Congeniality.Summary: Clint, Bucky, and you discuss your favorite dates





	Perfect Date

“I don’t really care what it is, as long as there’s pizza and/or coffee involved.”

“So basically you’d take a girl to a pizzeria or a cafe? That’s so lame, Clint!” Bucky laughed.

Clint scoffed. “Really, man? It gives me a chance to talk to her, at least, plus we both have some food or a coffee! What about you?”

“Probably dancing. Or maybe I’d take her to a museum. Equal opportunity to talk and be quiet.”

“Why take her to a museum when we’ve already got a couple fossils in the tower?” Clint giggled. Bucky punched Clint in the shoulder, right when you appeared in the room.

“Why are we beating up Clint today, Buck?” You asked.

Bucky blushed and shuffled his feet. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

Clint spoke up. “We were just discussing dates. What’s your perfect date, Y/N?”

“Oh, that’s a tough one! I’d have to say April 25th, because it’s not too hot and not too cold. All you need is a light jacket!”

Clint sniggered. Bucky only looked confused, which caused Clint to laugh harder. You grinned at Bucky’s confusion.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen one of the best rom-coms ever made, Bucky!” You fake gasped. Bucky could only shake his head. “Ok then, you and me, theater room, 6:00. I’ll set up the movie, you bring the snacks. We’re watching both Miss Congeniality movies tonight!”

“Wait, there’s two of them?” Bucky asked.

“Yep,” Clint said, “and I’m sure you’ll enjoy every single minute!” He nudged Bucky’s shoulder playfully before leaving.

Later that evening, Bucky couldn’t concentrate on the movies. All he could see was you sitting right next to him, cuddling into his side and laughing at the movie. Maybe he’d found his perfect date after all.


End file.
